Watches that are held on the wrist of the user by means of a band are known in the prior art. This band can be made of leather, fabric, rubber, ceramic or also of metal and is attached to the horns of the watch by means of bars fixed between the horns, for example.
Depending on the band used by the wearer, the case of the watch can be visible at the space between the horns. In fact, if the user wishes to change his/her metal watch band, which is generally inserted into the space between the horns, with a rubber, leather or fabric watch band, the case becomes visible.
A disadvantage is that the metal or ceramic link forming the connection between the case and the band can pivot around the bar holding the link in the space between the horns and this can ruin the case and spoil the aesthetics of the watch when changing the band to a different type of band. Therefore, current methods of fixture are not satisfactory from an aesthetic viewpoint once made visible, and this can, moreover give the impression of a poor join or of poor workmanship.